Gliding On Air
by Pinkrosey14
Summary: Amy Rose has missed so much in the 8 years she spent chasing Sonic and just as she ask for a simple friendly tour from him he runs, saddened she takes herself on a tour herself, comes across heaven and a handsome devil with a golden heart and gets the love feels. Please R&R and of course Enjoy 'cause I write for you
1. Gliding On Air

**Characters belong Sega  
Story by Me  
Please enjoy ^_^**

''Sonic, your so mean!'' Shouted Amy, ''All I wanted was for you to show me around!'' Her eyes narrowed in sadness and her ears drop backwards resting on her head, ''He never listens'' She whispered to the wind as tears pricked her eyes, why couldn't he understand, all she wanted was to start over, be friends, she would agree to love him if the time came but all she wanted now was to be together, to love him and support him as a friend but he never listened, he always ran away and she knew why, it was because of the eight years she spent chasing him but no he didn't see that now being the age of Fourteen she understood it was only a silly child's dream, she wanted to change, no needed to.

Turning away she sighed and walked the other way, a slight breeze-ruffled and stroked her quills, she sighed, '_Oh if only mother was here to do that_', her sigh was wishful, so full of hope and yet her eyes were filled with sadness, a dulling jade, a beautiful color just waiting to be lit up to ignite the sky and burn the moon, stand against the sun and make her the brightest rose in the garden.

Looking up ahead she saw the forest and a path leading into it, it looked to lead to the mystic ruins, '_Hmm, well might as well give myself a tour_', she quickly walked down the path and walked through the forest, it was so fresh and clean, so relaxing and peaceful, how could she have missed all this through out all this time she spent here, she watched the trees above her head, colorful birds sitting in them, staring back at her as she past them and walked onwards, not long after she heard water running, her left ear flickered and her eyes blinked in a tiny spark, she looked to her left and saw a glimmering reflection of the skies in a small stream running behind the trees to her left, with a small smile resting on her face she followed the stream, a while later she came out into a meadow, the stream was a bit bigger than before almost a river in a beautiful haven and was surrounded by trees, flowers and lots and lots of green grass.

The sky was a baby blue and a couple of white clouds floated by, it was gorgeous there and for a minute she thought she walked upon heaven, she blushed and continued down the side of the stream, never missing a glimpse of the wonders of nature around her, a herd of dears, stared at her for a while, she waved a bit and they went back to eating the grass, not paying anymore attention to her she was no fret, she giggled when she saw a moose get his antlers caught up in a branch, he tugged at it and the branch broke apart from the tree and the moose ran off, Amy smiled, '_Amazing how something so big and mighty can be so clumsy_', the atmosphere lit up more than it had been when she laughed at the silly hare who fell into it's hole, it looked to be very young, maybe 6 months old.

Walking forward she left the meadow behind and walked into another forest, only this one was smaller and the trees were more apart from one another than the one before, coming to an opening, she separated the bushes and stepped on to the grassy area, looking up, her eyes reflected a shimmering waterfall, the sun reflecting onto it, making it look like the actual gates to heaven, she smiled, '_Daddy would love to see this_' she remembered how he always told her stories of the most beautiful places, sure she was only four back then but she remember how his eyes sparkled when he mentioned a place like she was at now, she always had a dream to go with her father to find such a places, it's was her dream, _their dream_.

She smiled, '_It's a good thing I decided to wear a swimming suit_', finding a big rock to sit on and leave her clothes, she removed her shoes and socks and left them to the side, then after taking of her bracelets and gloves, she removed her dress and hairband, her swimming suit was a white one with red, purple and pink flowers with purple laces on the front, her bunched up quills fell down to her shoulders and flew in the breeze, relaxed enough Amy walked into the water and started swimming about, little fish tickling her body as they swam against her fur, as she swam about, she looked up at the sky, sadness once again drifting and flooding her mind, she only wore her swimming suit today because she thought her and Sonic would go down to the beach and Amy could finally convince him to let her teach him how to swim, oh how fun that would have been, she sighed and swam to the edge, leaning her arms on the dirt and her head on top still in the water she sighed and looked up to see a silhouette in the shadows of the trees, quickly jumping back into the water frightened, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Shadow The Hedgehog come out into the light, her hand resting over her heart, ''You scared me Shadow'' she whispered to him as his ears were locked onto her, his eyes burning in the suns reflection and yet they looked so relaxed as though he was enjoying the sounds around them, almost...like her.

She giggled quietly as Shadow leaned against the tree watching her, ''Hey, don't you know it's rude to watch a lady bathe!'' Giggled Amy again fake acting as she covered herself and pouted as Shadow huffed and whispered closing his eyes, ''Your not actually naked, your wearing a swimming suit'' Amy _tsked tsked _at Shadow, ''Shadow, Shadow you just missed the whole meaning of what I said'' She chuckled as he growled, after awhile Amy climbed out and started to shake like a dog and water droplets went flying all over the air, some landing on Shadow, ''HEY HEY WATCH IT, YOU PRICK!'' He yelled as Amy stopped shaking and started laughing, her hair was all puffy like a poodles, at seeing this Shadow started laughing as well, ever so lightly yet audible, Amy stopped and giggled, she made Shadow out of all people laugh, blushing Amy fixed her hair as she looked away though she could still hear Shadow chuckling and when she glanced over she couldn't believe her eyes, not only had he _just_ laughed, he had laughed to tears and was now chuckling and whipping his tears away, funny thing is she was now becoming curious of herself, why was her heart beating so fast and even as he glanced up at her she swore, she felt her heart stop with a loud _Bu-bump_

Blushing madly Amy covered herself with her arms and scolded Shadow, ''D-do you mind, ha ha?'' her blushing was worse than ever as she laughed nervously, she heard footsteps coming her way so she glanced at Shadow and screamed jumping away again, he was right there beside her staring at her more intently with narrowed eyes, Amy could feel herself starting to fall backwards, stupid position to stand in, '_Note to self never stand with one leg up and try to cover yourself at the same time while trying to stand_' That was one and here was two, SHE WAS NOW IN SHADOWS ARMS, his hands around her waist, her hands on his chest and their eyes staring at on another with their faces drawing closer to one another, lips spreading for a K.I.S.S, '_Oh no, I-I gotta stop this and STOP IT RIGHT NOW_' quickly regaining herself before that centimeter closed and disappeared for good, Amy pulled back and blushed smiling at Shadow, ''Thank you for catching me Shadow'' Amy's eyes shot open when she heard a loud and angry snarl come from the hedgehog across from her as he glared at her and let her go standing her up turning around and walking away leaving the pinkette behind, still maintaining his cool walk even if angry.

The further Shadow walked the more confused the little Rose became, pointing her fingers thinking about what just happened she blinked then gasped and ran to put her clothes on, pulling her dress on she felt it get wet because she wasn't fully dry she shrugged and pulled her socks and shoes on and just ran as fast as she could after Shadow forgetting her hairband completely. Shadow was very angry, thoughts swimming in his head about the flower he was leaving behind, '_Untouchable is what she is_' he thought and sighed then his ears picked up footsteps on grass, turning around he was quickly knocked on the ground by Amy on top of him, ''OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OKAY DID I HURT YOU?' Amy quickly looked all over him, sighing in relief she put her hand on her heart trying to relax herself, ''You scared me there, I thought yo-!'' her speech broke as she looked at Shadows smirking face, '_Sexy_' Amy kicked herself mentally for thinking that and scrambled to her feet and off Shadow, ''I'M SO SORRY!'' she bobbed her head up and down with her hands clasped together in a 'forgive me' manner, chuckling as he stood up and looked at the flower before him, Shadow clasped her chin and made her look up at him as he drew closer to her than ever, Amy's face flushed red as she made a squeaky sound, ''Aaah'' laying his forehead on the Rose's as Amy's quills tickled his cheeks because of the breeze for once he felt relaxed, ''How about I take you home before you get sick'' Shadow had a very deep voice as if on purpose just to tease the rosey girl as her whole face went red and her hair split out of shock, Shadow The Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form was offering to take her home, '_Oh my_' was the last thought that crossed her mind before she nodded and was swooped up into strong arms.

Amy hide her face in Shadows chest, eyes closed tight, frightened on what was to come, but nothing but smooth wind blew on her ears, opening one eye and glancing to the side she gasped, they were beside a lake, the sun shining down on it, she could see everything so clearly unlike the times with Sonic this was truly magic, looking down at Shadows air shoes she could hear the fizz of the sparks on the jet shoes, falling back into Shadows arms she glanced up and saw Shadow staring ahead but he knew she was enjoying it, narrowing her eyes in lust, Amy felt her nose twitch, she knew exactly what was happening to her now, she was asking, no begging Shadow for affection, gasping Amy nuzzled Shadows chest fur and looked over his right shoulder to avoid the harshness of the wind on her face as Shadow made a sharp turn into the open fields and meadows.

Amy's breathing became deep and lustful she wanted it to last forever but before she knew it she was set down facing her bright albino house, her nose still twitching and her eyes drifting closed, she knew she was blushing she felt it and knew it was deeper than knuckles fur color and she felt like collapsing, ''I'll see you around'' was not an answer Amy wanted as Shadow walked away, so to change it Amy ran up and spun him around to face her, she was caught, her nose was rubbing his ever so lightly and before Shadow knew it a peck had reached his lips and it was there now its not, Shadow stared with narrowed rubies as lust filled emerald purred back, the purr from deep inside the Roses chest, neither pulled away as another kiss was placed on the Roses lips again and again just to try memories the taste one last time for the night till morning came around.

Amy opened her eyes and found herself in bed, her heart pounding and head racing, her nose twitched, '_Was that really just a dream_', sighing Amy sat up and looked around her room, everything was in place, jade green twinkled with tears as pink feet stepped out of bed, '_It can't have been, it was so real_' biting her lip the rose climbed down the stairs and grumbled as she popped a saliva bubble, looking around as her ears fell she knew it was a dream, a fantasy, why would Shadow kiss her, he could have better, ''Much better'' she sighed saddened then a knock, a knock at the front door at this hour, Amy blinked, nooo of course not, ''Your only hearing things, Rose sweety'' she told herself but there it was again this time more impatient, going to the door carefully, Amy opened it and gasped as emeralds meet red rubies with lust and a bite on the lip to see if its a dream, nope definitely not.

**Sequel will be here soon don't worry  
Thank You for reading *hug***


	2. Update

Hey guys it's PR :)

Just popping on to say that I'm gonna rewrite this story later, I'll leave it on but there will be a new version of it.

Now before you get me wrong (and if you see this on other stories as well) I don't really like how I 'covered' the plot, let's say that.

So to quickly explain, no this is not a chapter this is an update. The stories that get this 'update' added to them then that means I'm gonna rewrite this story and make it better, better plot to understand that is.

So for now I shall finish my other stories (working on a couple) then I'll rewrite these because you know...'cause I can.

On this story there shall only be a bit of change.

Till then guys :D


End file.
